Gon Freecss
Gon Freecss (ゴン=フリークス, Gon Furīkusu) is the primary protagonist of Hunter × Hunter. He is the son of the famous Hunter, Ging Freecss. He is on a quest to find his father. Appearance Gon is twelve-years-old; he has spiky black hair with green tips and light brown eyes. His usual outfit is composed of a green jacket covering a black tank top, green shorts, and green laced boots. Personality Gon is an athletic, rustic, and friendly boy. Having spent a lot of time in the woods as a child, he is very good with animals. Gon is an Enhancer, who are known for being simple-minded and determined. This determination and talent leads to both potential allies and potential enemies trusting in him and taking his side. He has inhuman senses; Gon has a heightened sense of smell and sight, as well as very keen taste. Gon wants to become a Hunter because he wishes to find out the depths of an occupation that would cause a father to choose the profession over being with his own son. Simultaneously, his flaws lie in his temper and impulsive nature. Gon sometimes fails to think things through and such actions lead to him suffering. His will is stronger than most and he can be very level-headed, but this clear mind can also make him very cold at times. Though possessing talent far beyond the norm for his age, anytime his abilities are challenged he feels as if he has to prove his antagonist wrong. He continually strives to obtain greater power, often becoming exceptionally stronger in his anger. But Gon's anger also leads to extremely reckless tendencies. When his emotions are ignited, Gon becomes irrational and completely oblivious to anything else. Gon is extremely confident in his abilities, sometimes not realising when the opponent is far stronger, even after he knows to opponent is stronger then him he will continue to fight. He refuses to accept himself as inferior to any opponent that he disagrees with, including those clearly stronger than him. Togashi initially portrays this as naïveté. Aside from becoming a Hunter and finding his father, Gon desires strength above all else. Gon's greatest insecurity lies in his own weakness and not being able to protect those close to him. History At the age of 20, Ging Freecss returned home to Whale Island for the first time in eight years carrying his infant son, Gon. When questioned about the child's mother, Ging simply mentions that the pair had separated. While Ging tries to leave Gon in his grandmother's care for a little while, Ging's cousin Mito is infuriated at Ging's parenting and gets custody through the courts. Ging leaves Whale Island, never to return. Since his early youth, due to his father's absence and Mito's dislike of Ging, Gon had been told that his parents died in an accident when he was a baby. But at the age of nine, Gon is rescued from an angry mother foxbear by a man named Kite— a professional Hunter and a student of Gon's long lost father. Kite is looking for Ging as a final test before his master will consider him to be a true Hunter. Kite's admiration of Ging awakens in Gon a lifetime goal of meeting his father. In order to find and meet Ging, Gon is driven from that moment to obtain a Hunter's License. He sights a desire to know what would cause Ging to choose his profession as a Hunter over being a parent as his motivation for becoming a Hunter. Plot The Hunter Examination Arc Gon is first seen fishing on a Whale Island bog for The Master Of The Swamp — a fish so enormous that five grown fishermen pulling together couldn't land it — and succeeds in catching it after a week of work. Gon made a wager with his Aunt Mito that if he could catch the fish, she would allow him to take part in the Hunter Examination. After getting Mito's consent on his application to the Hunter Exam, Gon proceeds to say a bittersweet farewell to Kon — a foxbear cub raised by the boy following his first encounter with Kite. Gon tells Kon that he's going to become a Hunter and that he will do things that the animals of the forest won't like. Since Kon is the king of the forest, he can't talk to Gon anymore. Kon walks away from Gon to a gathering of other animals. Gon returns home and speaks to Mito. She asks if Gon always knew his Father's trade, and also tells him his father left Gon with her when he was still a baby; Gon replies that being a Hunter must be an important job that family comes second and that it's time for him to meet his father.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 He is then seen preparing to board a ship heading for the Hunter exam. Everyone in the town comes to say goodbye and wish him luck. Aunt Mito comes and tells him that his father didn't abandon him; she made him give up Gon through the courts. Gon says he knew because she never looks at him when she's lying. He gets on the boat and yells back to her that he will return as a great Hunter. First Trials The first night on the boat, there is a huge storm that tosses about most of the would-be Hunters. After the storm, the ship's drunkard of a captain walks around to see only three candidates still able to move (one of them, Gon, is running back and forth trying to take care of the sea-sick). Later on, Gon is standing on the front of the boat where he predicts they will be hit by another storm, but this time it will be three times the size as the previous night. The captain knows he is correct and not guessing; he sees Ging in Gon. He asks who Gon's father is, and finds he is correct. The captain shows Gon how to steer the boat and announces that the next storm was coming and that anyone who wants off should leave right now. All but Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio leave. The captain then asks why they all want to be hunters. Gon answers immediately while the other two don't. Leorio asks why they should tell him when he just steers the ship. The captain replies that he screens applicants and that it is up to him whether or not they pass. The remaining two tell him. While explaining, Kurapika annoys Leorio to the point where they go out into the storm to fight. When a crew member jumps in to stop them and falls overboard, Gon jumps after him, narrowly missing falling into the ocean thanks to Kurapika and Leorio grabbing his ankles in time to pull them both back on board. When they reach land, the captain gives them a hint to head to a lone cedar tree outside of the city to find their navigators. Gon decides to go, and Kurapika decides to tag along. Leorio stays until he finds that there was another trick to weed out the weak. He then runs off to join the other two. Later they reach a village that seems to be deserted but Gon says that he can hear them and so can Kurapika. Then the whole population of the village comes out to start The Mind-Boggling Two Choice Quiz. The leader of the village asks two questions and all they can say is 1 or 2. The man who heard the clue walks in and says he'll go first. She asks him, "Men have taken your mother and your true love captive. Who do you save?" He chooses 1, the mother, thinking that's what the old lady wants him to say. She says he may go. Leorio starts yelling because of the preposterous question. Kurapika tells him to be quiet; he and Gon have figured out the riddle. She asks another impossible question and after the time limit is up, with none of them having said an answer, Leorio tries to attack her. Kurapika blocks it stating they passed, since silence was the real answer. He adds that he heard the other man scream, meaning he was killed, but no one knows how. After a short walk, the trio reaches a house and finds the navigator couple being attacked by a magical beast called a Kiriko. The beast takes off with the lady followed by Gon and Kurapika, with Leorio staying behind to take care of the man. While chasing after the creature Gon pulls ahead of Kurapika, closes in on the Kiriko, and bashes him in the head. The Kiriko drops the wife, who is caught by Kurapika. The creature still manages to get away from Gon, who continues chasing it. Soon he comes to clearing where the creature attacks him. Gon merely greets it and asks where the one he hit went to. It is revealed that both the Kiriko and the couple are a family and the ones who would take the three to the Hunter Exam. The next day, they arrive at a small restaurant. The disguised magical beast orders a specific meal, then the cook sits them in a room and delivers the meal. The room is actually an elevator that starts to drop. As they make their way down, Kurapika and Leorio try to find out whether Gon is taking the test for the wealth, or for the adventure. He doesn't answer. Gon's Hunter Exam begins with him getting targeted by Rookie Killer Tonpa. Tonpa first introduces himself as a friend trying to help Gon. Tonpa then introduces some of the other regulars, Such as Bourbon the snake charmer, Todo the wrestler, The Amori Brothers, Cherry, and Geretta the huntsman. While doing the introductions they hear a bloodcurdling scream, and they look to see a man missing his arms courtesy of Hisoka the magician who maimed him only because he bumped into him. Tonpa then offers Gon and the other two some juice. Gon, being the first to taste it, spits it back out saying it tastes funny, leading to Kurapika and Leorio dumping theirs on the ground. Afterward, Tonpa makes a hasty apology. First Phase Satotz, the proctor of the First Phase, begins the 287th Hunter Exam with a multi-marathon run through a tunnel underneath Zaban City. A boy on a skateboard notices Gon and introduces himself as Killua; the pair spend the majority of the First Phase getting to know each other. Gon notices Leorio faltering around the 60 km mark. He stops and silently waits until Leorio gets his second wind, the man dropping his briefcase in the process. Gon uses his fishing pole to grab Leorio's attaché and carries it. After running for 80 km they come to a set of stairs and start climbing, while Satotz starts to pick up the pace. Gon discusses his reasons for wanting to become a professional Hunter with Killua until the pair reach the exit of the tunnel in first place. The First Phase continues outside, with the examinees being required to follow Satotz through the mysterious Numere Wetlands in a thick fog. Gon is warned by Killua to stay close to Satotz, as he can sense that Hisoka will use the cover of the mist to satiate his bloodlust. The boys continue ahead but Gon turns around after he hearing Leorio scream. Gon then saves Leorio from Hisoka, whom had been murdering applicants in an attempt to "play proctor." Gon pursues Hisoka to no avail, silently attacking until he's caught and choked. However, the man takes an interest in the boy and spares the lives of Gon and his friends. While Hisoka carries Leorio to the destination of the Second Phase, Gon and Kurapika follow behind him at a distance. Gon mentions having been afraid of Hisoka, but simultaneously excited at the same time. Having experienced mortal fear for the first time in his entire life, Gon cannot restrain his growing curiosity. Second Phase The Second Phase of the Hunter Exam takes place in the Visca Forest Reserve, where the examinees meet Gourmet Hunters (and proctors) Menchi and Buhara--whom have split the Phase into two tests. Buhara's test is to find the world's most dangerous pig and to roast it. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio comb through the forest reserve and find a drift of Great Stamp. Amidst his battle with one of the boar, Gon again takes notice of how situations that threaten his life also give him a rush. However, he also realizes that he needs bigger thrills. Gon and his friends complete the task easily along with 70 other applicants. Menchi's test ends up baffling nearly all of the applicants after she tells them to make sushi for her test. Due to being a traditional dish of Jappon, only Hanzo ends up knowing what it is. Gon is clueless to a solution until it is revealed to all of the examinees, but to no avail. Menchi overreacts to the applicants' dismissive comments about Gourmet Hunters and fails the entire group as a result -- forcing Netero, chairman over the Hunters Association, to intervene. The test is taken to Mt. Split-in-Half, where examinees hunt for Spider Eagle eggs. 42 applicants pass the Second Phase. A Game at Midnight The 42 remaining examinees board the Selection Committee's airship at the end of the day, where Beans explains that the next phase of the exam will begin at 8:00 A.M in the morning. As everyone rests up for tomorrow, Gon and Killua spend their time getting to know each other. Killua tells Gon about how he's run away from home in order to escape his overbearing family of assassins until being interrupted by Netero, whom offers to immediately issue the boys Hunter Licenses if they can grab a ball from him. The two give it their best efforts individually with no progress made until they attack Netero together; though they come seemingly close to succeeding, Netero shatters their hopes by proving the game impossible to win after revealing that he hasn't used two of his limbs at all. Killua gets frustrated, quits, and then murders two applicants after the game out of frustration. Gon, however, continues to play until he forces Netero to use his right hand through a near-suicide tactic. When he succeeds in doing so, Gon passes out in exhaustion. Third Phase The next morning, the Hunters Association's airship arrives at the top of Trick Tower--a prison filled with traps in order to prevent its inmates from escaping. Beans informs the 40 remaining applicants that the objective of the Third Phase is to reach the bottom of the tower alive within 72 hours. Gon and Killua survey the area and discover there to be trapdoors embedded within the floor. They report their findings to Kurapika and Leorio and each go through a trapdoor, coincidentally all landing in the same room. The four learn that they have inadvertently selected the Path of Majority Rules; Lippo, one of three proctors over the Third Phase, explains that the group is required to proceed through the tower based upon the decision belonging to the majority. However, the group is forced to team up with Tonpa after he slips through the ceiling. After a couple hours of walking, the group comes to an arena over a seemingly bottomless pit. Their first challenge is to win 3 out of 5 competitive matches, using any type of method, against convicts sentenced to life imprisonment. Tonpa purposefully fails the first match and proves to be untrustworthy. Gon faces the next prisoner, a serial bomber by the name of Sedokan, in a match to see who's candle can burn the longest. Sedokan presents Gon the choice of one of candles--one short and one long--in a disparate choice. Gon selects the long candle, but it is later revealed that Sedokan had rigged the game for the boy to fail. Using his wits, Gon wins his match and is the first to attain victory on his team. Kurapika manages to win his trial as well, facing off against a Phantom Troupe imposter in a deathmatch. Leorio, pitted against a prisoner in a gambling match, loses both the round and 50 hours of their time as well. Although Killua is victorious in the fifth round, the team is forced to wait for 50 hours inside of a room due to Leorio's loss. With only nine hours remaining in the Trick Tower, the team works together until they reach a crossroad that happens to be their final test on the Path of Majority Rules. After some bickering, Gon comes up with a clever solution that allows all five to successfully pass the Third Phase of the Hunter Exam. Fourth Phase to stalk Hisoka]]The fourth phase is a manhunt on Zevil Island, wherein the 25 remaining competitors being required to target and acquire their prey's plate. Gon draws Hisoka and is thrilled by the hunt. Upon arrival, Gon learns how to hunt from observing Pokkle do so and spends the first two days practicing casting his fishing line upon live prey. After succeeding in doing so, Gon utilizes Hemotropic Butterflies to stalk Hisoka. Gon finds the man, silences his presence, and lies in wait. He manages to get Hisoka's plate, but is shot with a blowdart coated in a muscle relaxant by Geretta and temporarily paralyzed. Hisoka then kills Geretta, but gives Gon back his plate and then his own. Gon manages his feet (impressive, as the relaxant was supposed to last 10 days) and insists that Hisoka take his badge back. The former refuses, punching the later and declairing that he won't take his badge back until he can retaliate. Gon later comes across Leorio and Kurapika; he eventually helps Leorio to acquire his target's badge from Ponzu. Final Phase The final phase was a tournament with each of the participants. After being selected by the judges as being the most exceptional applicants, Hanzo and Gon face off first. Gon is outmatched when it comes to combat, but his unwillingness to submit causes Hanzo to forfeit the battle — making Gon the first applicant to pass the 287th Hunter Exam. At first Gon refuses to accept the win, insisting that the two of them (he and Hanzo) can figure out a way to have a proper match. Hanzo, annoyed, knocks Gon out and the boy doesn't awake until the Exam has ended. Satotz fills in the details and explains to Gon that only two people didn't pass the exam —Bodoro and Killua. It is revealed that Gittarackur is actually an alias for Killua's older brother, Illumi. Killua was manipulated into murdering another contestant and subsequently failed the exam. Gon, enraged, confronts Illumi, breaking the assassin's wrist in the process, and gets Killua's address. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio all then depart to Killua's home on Kukuroo Mountain. The Zoldyck Estate Along with Kurapika and Leorio, they set an adventure to retrieve Killua from his home at Kukuroo Mountain. They encounter hardships as they try to enter the Zoldyck estate. Gon also befriended the gatekeeper and Mike's caretaker, Zebro. He lets them stay and trains them by using weighed objects (i.e the slippers weigh 20kg, the mop and broom weigh 25kg each). After a few days, they become strong enough to open the first door of the Gates of Trial. They proceed towards the mountain, and meet Canary, an apprentice. She was ordered never to let anyone pass and if they insist, she'll expel them via force. Gon was heavily beat up by her, but in the end she leads them to the main building. In the building, while waiting for Killua to come, Gotoh plays a simple game with Gon,Kurapika and Leorio to pass the time. When Killua arrived, they immediately left the mountain. At the end of this arc, Leorio decides to study and become a doctor, Kurapika will look for a job as a Blacklist Hunter, and Gon and Killua will go to Heavens Arena to earn money and gain combat experience. They all agreed to meet up at Yorknew City on September 1st. Heavens Arena Gon and Killua train at the Heavens Arena and learn Nen from Wing, and befriend fellow student Zushi. After having multiple matches in Heavens Arena, Gon eventually fights Hisoka and returns his badge. Gon loses in the end by TKO and Hisoka says that the next time the two fight, their match will be to the death. Gon and Killua leave Heavens Arena after the match and head home for Whale Island. The Yorknew City Arc Homecoming The second major story arc begins after Gon and Killua return home is given a recorded message left by his father. A ring and memory card are left alongside the cassette tape, and the pair discovers that Ging had created a game called Greed Island. Gon and Killua decide to head to Yorknew City in late August for the Southernpiece Auction in order to win Greed Island. September 1st reunites the main characters for the world's largest auction in a sprawling metropolis called Yorknew City. Gon, Killua, and Leorio try different methods to make enough money to buy Greed Island, a video game that could help Gon find his father. This story arc introduces the Phantom Troupe, a group of thieves who, among many other crimes, slaughtered all the other members of Kurapika's clan. September 2nd Kurapika crosses paths with them while working as a bodyguard. September 3rd September 4th Aftermath After aiding Kurapika with the Troupe members, Gon and Killua finally gain access to Greed Island, the seemingly-magical video game that sucks players within. The goal of the game is to collect a number of set cards, although almost everything in the game, from food to money, can be turned into cards. Greed Island arc Gon and Killua successfully enter Ging's famous game —Greed Island. For starters, they were targeted by players who have more experience than them. In order to earn cards, Gon suggested participating in competitions that has designated pocket cards for prizes. While wandering around, another player — Biscuit Krueger, decided to train them to become stronger Nen users. While training, they also collected cards and the trio ended up in facing Razor and his 14 devils. They challenged Razor in a game and they were joined by Hisoka. Gon displays incredible power, using his new "killer move" to launch the ball. This process injures Killua (who holds the ball without protecting his hands with nen), but Gon says that he knows, and can't do it without Killua, elaborating that he can only concentrate on the ball since Killua is the one holding it. After defeating Razor, Hisoka leaves and meets up with the Phantom Troupe. Gon also challenged the Bomb Devils. Genthru faced Gon, Sub versus Killua and Bara versus Biscuit. With Biscuit's strength and Killua's witty experiments, they easily defeated their opponents. However, Gon has some difficulty in facing Genthru. During their fight, Gon's left hand was blown off, while his right was severely injured. This was due to him saying "the plan will have to wait," in typical Gon fashion. He feels that he needs to mentally defeat Genthru as well, and sacrifices both his hands in order to land a devastating, nen-suplimented kick on his enemy's chin. He also, later in the battle, get's his throat crushed. In the end, Genthru lost. Gon's injuries are healed with the use of Angel's Breath, a GI card. Gon ended up being the first person to clear the game and, as part of his reward, is allowed to take three cards to be used in the real world. Using the card 'Accompany', Gon and Killua travel to a player under the user name 'Nigg', who they believe to be Ging. They invite Biscuit to join them, but she refuses as she starts to feel like a mother to them. They parted ways and Gon and Killua made their way to Ging. During the flight, Kurapika is shown to be in the Nostrade's mansion, Leorio can be seen studying hard for his exams, and Aunt Mito is hanging some clothes back in Whale Island. Finally, the card takes them to Kakin and they meet Kite once again. Chimera Ant arc Alongside Kite, Gon and Killua briefly work as biological researchers in the country of Kakin. As they investigate a giant insect limb found on the country's shores, the group discover it came from a man-sized Chimera Ant Queen — an insect that devours other insects and animals, and then gives birth to progeny that inherit the characteristics of the different species it has eaten. The queen chimera ant washes up onto an autonomous nation called Neo-Green Life inhabited by a neo-luddite culture. The queen quickly develops a taste for humans and builds a colony in order to conceive both an army of offspring and a Chimera Ant King, Meryem. The chimera ants proceed to wipe out most of the population out before Gon, Killua, and Kite reach the nest. They are quickly thwarted by Neferpitou, the one of the King's Royal Guard whom forces Gon and Killua to retreat out of the country. The queen dies during labor, and the chimera ant king and his Chimera Ants flee the N.G.L., secretly overthrowing the government of the nearby Republic of East Gorteau soon thereafter. Under the guise of the former king of the Republic, the chimera ant king initiates the process of forcibly awakening Nen in the civilians of East Gorteau in order to form his own personal army to conquer the world — resulting in the deaths of millions unable to awaken Nen. As ants formerly under the queen's rule rejoin the king, the Hunter Association mobilizes quickly to stop the oncoming genocide by sending in an extermination team of Hunters to East Gorteau. Distraught over the murder of Kite at the hands of the Royal Guards, Gon and Killua join the extermination team in order to take revenge for their friend. After some encounters with Youpi and Pouf, even seeing the King from the distance who was to be fighting Netero himself, he finally meets Pitou, and at the end, seeing that all Pitou was doing was deceiving him from not being able to save his friend Kite, he unleashes all the anger and sorrow he was keeping within him, turning into an older version of himself. Using all his potential in one instant to kill his enemy. In the aftermath, he was to lose something important (perhaps just all the years he lost) and was unconscious by releasing such tremendous power. Killua then took him to the rest of his friends. Gon currently resides in a Hospital with the rest of the hunters that were part of the Chimera Ant extermination team. The Doctor tells Knov and Knuckle that Gon is in an extremely dangerous state, and requires life support. The Doctor thinks to himself saying he's never seen something this gruesome happen to a 12 year old boy in a single night. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc During the events of the Hunter chairman election, Gon is lying in a hospital and is severely injured. Killua goes back home at Kukuroo Mountain to seek help from his younger sibling Alluka. He leaves with her accompanied by some of the Zoldyck family Butlers, en route to the hospital he faces his older brother Illumi who teams up with Hisoka to stop them. After overcoming this Killua and Alluka finally arrive at Gon's room and the latter proceeds to heal Gon. As Alluka is healing Gon she emits a large energy wave, the wave is so powerful that eveyone in the vicinity can feel it even Mizaistom, Cheadle and Pariston who are at the Hunter Association Building, Cheadle states that she has never felt anything like it before. As Pariston is giving his final speech to the public Morel opens the back doors screaming at Leorio and Gon walks through fully healed. As everyone is happy to see that Gon is ok he notices Dwun and List and in between Ging, he goes and walks towards Ging and they finally meet. Gon then starts crying about what happened to Kite but Ging tells Gon its not his fault. . Combat During the Hunter Exam, he is often praised for his powers of observation and agility. In battle, he is quick to think of alternative solutions and strategies. Nen Abilities Gon is an Enhancer, which gives him his great strength and recuperative abilities. His Hatsu is called a play on the Japanese word for Rock-paper-scissors--"Janken." Gon first gets the idea after being told the origin of the game by Biscuit Krueger. Jajanken consists of three parts. Gon's main attack is "Rock", a simple but devastating Enhanced attack concentrating all his aura into his fist using Ko. His long-ranged attack is "Paper," an emitted attack that fires a ball of aura from his palm; at the moment, this is his weakest attack, the ball being somewhat slow, not that powerful and easy to block or change course. His mid-ranged attack is "Scissors", a transmuted blade of aura attached to his index and middle fingers, capable of slicing through a Chimera Ant. After the siege on the palace of East Gorteau, through a contract and limitations, Gon sacrifices all of his inborn talent and age in order to gain immense power. It has yet to be confirmed if this mean than Gon will ever be able to use his Nen abilities again. Trivia *Gon has ranked in 3rd place in all three character popularity polls that have been conducted so far by Weekly Shounen Jump, below both Killua and Kurapika. *He finds difficulty in solving mathematical problems. *Gon was 11 at the beginning of the series and roughly 20 months have passed since then, so at the moment his chronological age is 12. *Gon typically speaks in an informal manner, tending to call his father his "old man" (and then by his first name, "Ging") in the manga and 2011 series. The 1999 anime adaptation opts for a more formal approach, with Gon referring to Ging as his "father." *The unusual name of his Hatsu was created when Gon stuttered the word "janken" when informing the Hunter Knuckle Bine the name of his ability. *His 1999 seiyuu Junko Takeuchi, also voices Naruto Uzumaki from Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. Gon Freecss and Naruto Uzumaki both share the same blood type and have been voiced by the same actress. *Junko Takeuchi also voices Endou Mamoru in the Inazuma Eleven series, and Takuya Kanbara in Digimon Frontier.Junko Takeuchi doesn't reprise her role as Gon freecss for the 2011 series of the anime. *Junko Takeuchi will reprise her role as Naruto Uzumaki for Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto:Shippuden, and for the movies of the series. *In Malay, Gon Feecss is called Gon Si Pelik References ja:ゴン＝フリークス zh:小傑 Navigation Category:Characters Category: Examinee Category:Hunter Category:Nen users Category:Enhancers Category:Heavens Arena fighters Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters